1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic electronic component and a method for manufacturing the component.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ceramics for use in electronic components may be likely to be weakened against chemical erosion by acid or alkali, and also undergo a decrease in mechanical strength of themselves, because of improvements in material due to the sophisticated functions of the electronic components.
Therefore, as measures against this situation, techniques have been proposed for coating ceramic surfaces of electronic components with glass as in JP5-101910 A, or with resin as in JP2004-500719 A.
Coating the ceramic surfaces of the electronic components can reduce the influence of chemical erosion on the ceramics, which is caused by plating solution in the case of plating or flux in the case of mounting. Further, coating the ceramic surfaces can, in the case of plating, suppress the growth by plating onto the ceramic surfaces, and reduce defective conductivity of the ceramic.
Furthermore, coating the ceramic surfaces can prevent ingress of moisture, plating solutions, flux, etc. into the electronic components, and prevent reliability degradation of the electronic components, or electrical property degradation due to deposition by plating onto internal electrodes.
In addition, the formation of the coating film also shows the effect of improving the mechanical strength of the ceramics.